The Arrogance of Love
by RatheraMutemwiya
Summary: Rath/Scarab slash. A meeting of minds; a shared ambition; a threatened kingdom. New chapter as of January 6th 2003!
1. Of Schemes And Dreams

The Arrogance of Love  
* Chapter I: Of Schemes and Dreams *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd  
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.  
Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath sat crosslegged a few feet from the pharoah's throne. His  
fingers nimbly guided a fine pen across scroll after scroll of  
papyrus as he recorded each word that passed between the Pharoah  
and his advisors. The work was monotonous at best, and Rath's   
intellect rebelled with each passing moment, demanding release  
from this confining task, wanting not to scribe the opinions of  
others but to give its own input on the proceedings.  
  
But Rath remained silent. For all that he was an honored scribe  
in the court of Amenhotep, Rath was not "qualified" to voice  
his thoughts before the pharoah on anything more important than  
the supply of papyrus at his side. It did not matter here that  
Rath was one of the most powerful magi to walk the sands of  
Egypt in years, for the Pharoah's ear had been captured entirely  
by another.  
  
This other stood before the pharoah now, spouting news of   
developments in Nubia relations with the careful style and tone  
that were designed, Rath thought wrily, to prejudice the pharoah  
to one course of action favored by the vizier. Amenhotep didn't  
seem to notice as he made his declaration, didn't seem to notice  
that he was playing right into the vizier's hands. But then,  
he never noticed.  
  
Rath set aside his pen gratefully as Amenhotep rose to end the  
morning court. Amenhotep did not address Rath, but instead looked  
to the vizier. "Scarab, see that my decision is taken to the   
troops."  
  
"Of course, my lord Pharoah." The vizier bowed, and Rath's sharp  
gaze caught a look of mocking on his face. When Scarab left the   
room, Rath followed him with his gaze. If only the vizier would  
give him his support, then maybe Rath would no longer be consigned  
to these dreary chores any scribe could manage. If only the vizier  
would aid him, maybe Rath could serve once more as what his blood  
called him to be: a magi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarab sauntered through the halls of the palace with the same  
proud arrogance the pharoah himself might have shown. And why  
shouldn't he, Scarab thought with a smirk. After all, with all  
the power he had over the pharoah, he practically ruled the  
kingdom. All that was left to do was cement his control so that  
someday he would rule not from the shadows, but from the throne  
of the Living Horus.  
  
The soft patter of footsteps behind him caused Scarab to whirl  
about, a reprimand on his lips for whatever servant might have  
chosen to disturb him.   
  
Instead of a servant, however, Scarab's gaze was met by that of  
a scribe- one of the Pharoah's own, from the look of his garb.  
Green eyes met his, and Scarab felt a smile reach his lips. Ah  
yes, he'd noticed *this* scribe before. Always sticking his  
pointy nose where it didn't belong. "What do you want?"  
  
Rath shifted under Scarab's gaze. Much as he hated to admit it,  
he felt dwarfed by the power of the vizier. "I wanted to ask...  
a favor."  
  
"A favor?" Amusement seeped into his tone. "You, a mere *scribe*,  
wish to ask ME a favor?"  
  
Rath backed away involuntarily. Amused or not, there was a   
definite threat in Scarab's voice. "Forgive me, lord vizier.   
I did not think..." His only thought was to get away as fast as  
could be managed.  
  
"Clearly you did not." Scarab chided gently. "Affairs of the state  
require my attention right now. Come to my chambers tonight, and  
mayhap then I will consider this 'favor' you ask for."  
  
Rath bowed deeply, his tall hat nearly falling from his head.  
"Thank you, my lord vizier." He almost ran from the room, feeling  
Scarab's gaze follow him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Of Swords And Lust

The Arrogance of Love  
* Chapter II: Of Swords and Lust *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd  
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.  
Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath walked faster than usual towards his chambers, eager to  
retrieve his weapon and join Ja-kal. Since Rath had arrived at   
the palace as a scribe, several years ago, Ja-kal had been   
training him in swordplay. Rath clung to the lessons, clung  
to them because they provided him with a sanity and reality   
away from the world of books and figures. But more than that,  
they gave him hope- hope that one day he would be more than  
just a scribe, that one day he would be a force of power behind  
the throne, as Lord Scarab was.   
  
Scarab... now there was a quandry. The vizier had more personal  
charisma than any man Rath had ever known, the pharoah and his  
high court included. It would be easy to fall in ranks behind  
such a man, easy to stand behind him as he ruled a kingdom...  
but Rath's desires went far higher than that. If Scarab would  
only grant his request, Rath knew what he had to do. If Rath  
shadowed Scarab's every move, if he watched his every trick  
to gain more favor within the court... then maybe, with time,  
Rath could take his place.  
  
Resolved, Rath cast aside his scribe's tunic and pallette and  
went to join Ja-kal in the training arena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarab sauntered through the training arena, his keen gaze   
evaluating each pair of fighters without interest. Without   
interest, that was, until a tall turban was knocked off one   
of the combatants heads and went flying, landing in a heap  
at Scarab's feet. Reaching down to pick it up instinctively,  
Scarab studied the fabric's elegant gold weave. Such a   
garment was suitable for a scribe or artisan, not a warrior,  
Scarab realized with a frown. He looked around the arena for  
the owner, a reprimand on his lips- no *artisans* should be  
here on the training ground.  
  
Rath almost blushed as his hair fell into his eyes in an  
undignified mess of tangles. It was traditional for scribes  
to shave their heads, but he had always been too proud of his  
looks to do so and so instead had concealed it under his hat.  
Signaling to Ja-kal his desire to have a moment's pause, Rath  
pretended not to notice Ja-kal's amusement at his feminine  
looks and instead went in search of his hat.  
  
Scarab twirled the hat between his fingers absently, smirking  
over at Rath as the scribe approached him. Scarab's eyes   
widened appreciatively as Rath drew nearer, for Rath had   
disgarded his tunic and Scarab now saw the full of his   
exquisite build. Pretending not to notice Scarab's frank  
appraisal, Rath came to a halt a few feet from Scarab and   
extended his hand for the hat, murmuring respectfully, "If  
you please, mi'lord vizier?"  
  
Drawing himself up regally, Scarab asked almost sweetly,   
"I thought all of the scribes were to shave their heads in  
honor of Thoth, lord of wisdom."  
  
Rath glowered at him silently, his vanity prickling as an  
unreasonable fear seized him regarding the loss of his   
hair. Maybe others would not see it as important, but to   
Rath any changing of his looks in honor of another was an  
unbearable shame.  
  
Amused by Rath's lack of composure, Scarab ordered with  
a mocking grin, "Kneel, scribe."  
  
Confused but unwilling to jeapordize his standing with  
Scarab, Rath dropped to one knee. Scarab slipped the hat  
once more over Rath's head, brushing his fingers across  
the silky strands of hair as he concealed them once more  
from view. "It would certainly be a loss to the world to   
destroy such beautiful hair." The words were spoken   
quietly, and had all the silly flirtation of a boy trying  
to impress his first crush, but for all his usual self  
assurance it was all Scarab could manage.  
  
Rath rose once more, startled, and murmured only a formal  
thanks as he readied his sword and turned back to Ja-kal,  
blushing at his friend's questioning glance. From behind  
him, he heard Scarab's mocking voice once more, "Isn't  
swordplay a rather unusual hobby for a scribe?"  
  
Looking back at him with a slight smile, Rath replied  
softly, "Not for one with ambitions of being more than  
a scribe."  
  
Scarab nodded absently, dismissively, and walked away in  
silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	3. Of Power And Glory

The Arrogance of Love  
* Chapter III: Of Power and Glory *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd  
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.  
Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Note: The character refered to only as "the servant" is pretty  
much Cyrus's character Rhett. Hope you don't mind Cy, but I  
was just having a little fun... it is an alternate universe  
after all :-)  
  
On Historical Accuracy: I love Egyptian history, but this is   
completely non factual. I made up Nefer-ka, and this entire   
dynasty, for that matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath picked at his food, the coarse meat and tooth breakingly  
hard bread holding no pleasure for him. As he artfully   
removed the worst of the meal from his plate and slid it   
under the table for the temple cats to enjoy, he was aware of   
the presence of familiar magic. Looking up, he saw- as he had   
so many nights before- Scarab weave his control around Amenhotep.   
None around them noticed it, but Rath could feel the magic   
pulsing through his blood nonetheless.  
  
With his control over the pharoah strengthened, Scarab took  
his seat, looking immeasurably smug. The pharoah rose almost  
mechanically, causing all gathered to halt in their eating  
and conversation and look at him expectantly.   
  
Amenhotep beamed with pride as he spoke to the gathered   
members of his household. "After consulting with the Head   
Priests of Isis and Hathor, my wife Nefer-ka is with child.   
A son!"  
  
Rath looked up, startled. True, Nefer-ka, "beautiful soul",   
was not Amenhotep's first wife, but she was an honored member   
of the household and this was Amenhotep's only son, and   
thus... the new living Horus. Rath saw relief in the eyes of   
many courtiers and even the priests, finally Egypt had an heir.   
But there was one face at the high table that did not look so   
pleased.   
  
The pharoah's only child until now, Chontra had always counted   
on her position. Her mother had promised her, back when her   
mother had still been alive, that someday she would have her   
pick of husbands and be able to control the throne. Already 13   
years of her life had passed, and the pharoah had seemed incapable  
of fathering another child. Why, Chontra cursed bitterly, did   
that suddenly have to change?  
  
As the meal drew to an end, Rath rose, all thoughts of the   
bitter princess and Nefer-ka's unborn child escaping his mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath followed the servant through the many elegant rooms that  
constituted Scarab's chambers in the palace, trying not to be  
overawed by the finery that surrounded him. "Oh, to have such  
power!" Rath murmured wistfully as he stared at a gold bust   
of Scarab that could have only been done by one of the   
Pharoah's own artisans.   
  
The servant glanced back sharply at Rath's words, mentally  
filing the scribe's reaction to report to Scarab later. The  
servant's *own* reaction to the scribe, however, he planned   
to keep to himself. Wherever did Scarab even find such men,   
he wondered as he silently gestured to the doorway of Scarab's  
study.  
  
Rath went where the servant pointed, and finally came upon   
Scarab. The vizier was huddled over a scroll in the flickering  
torchlight, muttering to himself as he studied. When Rath   
cleared his throat, Scarab glanced up sharply. "Well?" The  
vizier asked simply.  
  
Unnerved by a hint of venom in Scarab's tone, Rath shifted his  
wait and stared at Scarab uneasily. Scarab, for his part,   
watched Rath with growing impatience. "Come now scribe, I   
haven't got all night to watch you cower. You came to ask   
me for a favor... so ask."  
  
Rath grimaced- now that was something far easier said than  
done. What did he want, exactly? Power, obviously. Advancement.  
A chance to do more with his life than record the words of  
others... "I want a chance to be a guardian to the Queen's  
new child." The words were out before Rath had even thought.   
If the Queen's new child was a son, as the priests of Isis  
had predicted, then there would soon be no greater position  
of power in the two lands. For after all, guardians had more  
influence than even the pharoah on their charges.  
  
Scarab scoffed at Rath's proposal, "A scribe cannot serve  
as a guardian. You know that as well as I."  
  
"But a mage can, or a warrior..." Rath's protest was feeble,  
but he could not simply back down now.  
  
"You are neither."   
  
A painful truth, and Rath winced to hear it. But still...  
"I have been trained as both."  
  
Scarab rose, pacing the room as he considered the request.  
"What will you give me in return, if I bring you to the   
pharoah's attention for such a post?"  
  
Grimacing, Rath worked to gather his thoughts. If Scarab   
took offense at what he said next, his life would be worth  
nothing... less than that, for he would die here without  
honor. It didn't help matters much that Rath wasn't exactly  
positive of what he was about to say, he only had his   
suspicions and the proof of his own eyes... which wasn't  
enough when accusing the most powerful man in Egypt of  
treason. Rath drew in a shuddering breath. "I know you are  
using magic to manipulate the pharoah."  
  
Scarab's expression did not change, and his tone was  
imbued with calm indifference as he ordered, "Go on."  
Even so, Rath saw the flash of a blade in Scarab's hand,  
and knew that his next words must be carefully chosen.  
  
"Such tactics are useful, of course, but they are too  
easily detected."  
  
"Obviously, if you noticed my spells." Scarab replied  
dryly. The fact that Rath had managed to detect his   
sorcery almost frightened Scarab- almost. He hadn't  
even realized the scribe was formally trained in  
magic, and thus had lapsed his guard when only with the  
scribe and the pharoah. Ten times a fool, he berated  
himself. But perhaps the situation was not entirely  
beyond salvaging... "Do you have a better notion   
then magic, scribe?"  
  
"I believe so." Rath hesitated. "If I were a guardian  
to the Living Horus, I would be his teacher. Views  
that would someday be to both our benefits... could  
be instilled in him, making him more open to our  
suggestions without coercion."  
  
"An interesting theory." Scarab murmured, probing  
Rath's mind for any sign this was a trap. But it was  
not. Scarab sensed no threat in Rath's thoughts... only  
ambition, raw and untempered. Turned to Scarab's side,  
the scribe could be most useful indeed. "And what of  
Amenhotep."  
  
Rath smiled, more a smirk than a real grin, Scarab   
noted curiously. "When the boy is of age, there will  
be no need for Amenhotep."  
  
The words were high treason, yes, but that was   
something Scarab was pleased with. "Very well, Rath."  
He murmured. "I will talk to Amenhotep about pulling  
you from your duties as *my* apprentice. When the   
time comes, if you do not betray me... then I will  
insure your acceptance as a guardian."  
  
Bowing low, the tip of his hat nearly touching the  
ground, Rath whispered, "Thank you, lord Scarab."  
  
Scarab turned back to his scrolls, waving his   
hand in dismissal. "Return to your rooms. It will  
not do for someone to notice that you are missing."  
  
"Of course." Rath turned from the light of the  
chamber, and ran towards his own quarters in  
elation.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued...  
  
Yes, I'm having fun with Chontra's character. It came to  
me as I was editing this and I just couldn't resist. Wait and  
see, Chontra's going to have quite the part in this fic :-D  
  
Review if you've got any suggestions or comments, as usual! 


	4. Of Ceremonies and Guardians

The Arrogance of Love  
* Chapter IV: Of Ceremonies and Guardians *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd  
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.  
Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Note: This part is a little bleh.. that's why it took so long  
actually, it just wasn't as interesting to write. But the next  
one requires these scenes to occur first, and it's going to get  
better.... please give it a chance! :-)  
  
On Historical Accuracy: I love Egyptian history, but this is   
completely non factual. I made up Nefer-ka, and this entire   
dynasty, for that matter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rath worked silently in Scarab's labratory, his efforts focused as  
usual on assembling and preparing the necessary elements for his  
master's spells. More than half a year had passed since Scarab had  
called Rath to service as his apprentice, and since then Rath had  
rarely left these few chambers. Scarab's servants occasionally   
shared with him the current gossip regarding the pharoah's new  
son, but aside from that his world was contained entirely in this  
lab. He'd gotten used to the monotony of it all, learned to live  
with the isolation- knowing that in just a few days all of his   
work would finally bring him the greatest reward possible. The  
pharoah would soon present the new prince to the gods and to the   
kingdom, and then a call for guardians would be issued through the  
realm.  
  
A call that Rath intended to answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarab stood stoically in the middle of the chaos that had enveloped  
the pharoah's quarters as preparations were being made for the young  
prince's first encounter with the world. Dignitaries from across the  
Two Lands had arrived in the palace in the past days, gathering to  
catch their first glimpse of the Living Horus as he was presented to  
his godly family.  
  
For once, Scarab wished he wasn't in quite so high a position of power  
in the Pharoah's court. His attendance at tonight's continual   
ceremonies and gatherings was of course mandatory, and he couldn't  
imagine a worse way to spend such a lovely evening. Of course, his  
new "apprentice" would be there, and his company was always enjoyable..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarab's thoughts were distracted by a sudden force on him from   
behind. Whirling around, Scarab saw a scruffy looking lad had   
stumbled among the crowd and almost taken the vizier with him.   
Shaking his head in disgust, Scarab offered one manicured hand   
to help the ladto his feet.  
  
Nefer struggled to his feet in embarrasment. "Forgive me, lord   
vizier..."  
  
Scarab brushed at his kilt where Nefer had touched him with a   
grimace. Nefer flushed at the gesture, his pride pricked. "Excuse   
me, Lord Scarab, but the pharoah announced that anyone who would   
seek the honor of being guardian to the Living Horus was to come   
see you."  
  
"Of course, of course." Scarab's attitude was suddenly   
businesslike. "So, you come from one of the warriors who wishes   
to join the ranks? Just give me your master's name, and I'll have   
one of the scribes return to him with the necessary forms."  
  
Nefer gritted his teeth- how dare this pompous nobleman take   
him for a *servant*! "If you please sir, *I* came from no master.   
I wish to take part in the trials tomorrow myself."  
  
Scarab laughed outright at this. "*You* presume to be a guardian?  
How adorable- but this is no job for a careless boy. Return in a   
few years, when you're even old enough to grow a beard."  
  
Refusing to be dissuaded, Nefer snapped in reply, "I am old enough,  
sir, and as the Pharoah's charioteer I am certainly no 'careless'  
lad. Now, the forms, please."  
  
Scarab gestured to one of the scribes. "Very well, boy, I'm certain  
your family won't miss you if you perish in tomorrow's trials." He  
turned to the scribe. "Draw out a contract for the lad here."  
With that, the vizier disappeared into the inner chambers of the   
pharoah's quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the afternoon ceremonies rolled around, Scarab had given  
contracts of guardianship to over thirty hopeful candidates. He'd  
carefully avoided most of the mages he knew would like to try for  
the position, saving one last contract for his own candidate.   
  
Rath waited for Scarab by the entrance to the Temple of Ra, his  
patience wearing thin. The ceremony hadn't even started yet, and  
already he was bored. It didn't help that all the glamour of the  
festivities was only reminding him more and more of the coming  
trials of the next day. If he failed, what would be left for him?  
A life as Scarab's apprentice, serving quietly in a lab without  
any dreams of his own? The thought was unbearable.  
  
When Scarab approached, Rath was too lost in his own thoughts   
to even notice. Scarab cleared his throat and asked quietly, "Are  
you worried about tomorrow?"  
  
Rath's face returned to its usual mask of arrogance. "Of course  
not." He looked away to the throng entering the temple. "Shall  
we?"  
  
Scarab nodded, and the two joined with the crowds.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  



	5. Of Trials and Tribulations

The Arrogance of Love   
* Chapter V: Of Trials and Honors *   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd   
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.   
Don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Note: I know it has been ages, but as you know, our world has   
been changing and fanfiction hasn't been a priority. But it is   
still a good escape.... so I've returned to it finally.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ja-kal readied his bow, taking aim carefully. The field of   
competitors for the guardianship had dwindled over the past   
grueling hours, and he was now confident one of the four   
positions would go to him. Only Arakh had remained against   
him in archery, and now... Ja-kal's arrow split his brother's   
in twain. A cheer rose from the crowd around them, and Ja-kal   
flushed with victory. He ascended to the platform where the   
other two chosen- the victor in a contest of unarmed fighting,   
a crude soldier whose name Ja-kal had paid no heed to, and the   
victor in a contest of speed, the charioteer "Nefer"- waited.   
  
Rath waited in the gallery with the other contestants, rubbing   
a cloth to clean the edge of his sword mechanically. The last   
trial- a trial of swordsmanship- was soon to begin. His final   
chance to earn the title he hoped for.   
  
He heard the cheer from outside, and knew the contest of   
archery was over. It was time. He was last among the competitors   
to exit the chamber, and his name was not even announced-   
clearly, no one expected him to win.   
  
Eliminations in the previous rounds had left an odd number of   
competitors, and Rath found to his embarrasment that he was   
left without a dueling partner. A signal from the overseeing   
scribe brought forth a suitable opponent for the first round.   
  
Looking up to judge his rival's strength, Rath froze as his   
gaze met the clear blue eyes of Ja-kal. Steeling himself,   
Rath rose his blade to meet Ja-kal's. They stood in silence,   
waiting for the signal to begin.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ja-kal started when the messenger approached him, asking him   
to sub in for the final round of sword competition. But he went,   
obedient as ever, taking in hand one of the practice blades.   
His heart sank when he saw Rath waiting for him. Rath was good,   
of course, but Ja-kal was still better.   
  
The duel lasted far longer than the others, for the two were well   
matched- what Rath lacked in ability he made up with angry   
determination. But that would not be enough, and Ja-kal felt the   
dwindling of Rath's strength as their blades crossed again and   
again. He saw desperation in Rath's eyes, and suddenly, without   
thinking, faked a slip.   
  
Rath took the opening, disarming Ja-kal with a careless ease.   
An ease that disturbed him- he had never, not in all his rounds   
of practice, disarmed Ja-kal that easily. Looking into Ja-kal's   
eyes, Rath saw the truth. His friend had given him this win.   
Shame burned beneath Rath's anger, consuming it and leaving   
him weak. What kind of warrior was he, that the only victories   
he could win had to be handed to him? But still, Rath was no fool-   
Ja-kal had given him exactly what he needed to win this   
tournament. He would take full advantage of it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next night, the titles of guardian were formally presented.   
Rath, Ja-kal, Nefer, and Armon were called before the nobles and   
charged with their task, introduced to the screaming baby that   
was now heir to the throne of Egypt.   
  
The pharoah retired, and Scarab came forward to present the   
badges of their office. For the victor of speed, a panther   
amulet and armor, sacred to the goddess Bastet. For the   
victor of archery, the trappings of a falcon, the sharp eyed   
bird tied to Horus. For the warrior, the trappings of a   
ram- fitting for one, Rath mused, who appeared to be all   
brawn and no brain.   
  
Lastly, Scarab approached Rath. He held in his hands an amulet   
he himself had enchanted, resembling a cobra. His hands shook   
as he placed the amulet around Rath's neck, all too aware of   
his nearness to the scribe. Finally, the ceremony was over,   
and the assembled nobles dispersed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As Scarab and Rath made their way back to their own quarters,   
Rath was halted by a messenger from the pharoah requesting   
his presence. Worried that the deception had been revealed,   
Rath followed obediently into the pharoah's own chambers.   
  
Amenhotep waited for the scribe to come to him, the matter   
of choosing the leader for his guardians having been decided.   
The scribe had performed better as a warrior than he ever   
would have imagined, and that combined with his brains and   
his victory over Ja-kal... well, suffice to say all factors   
pointed to him as the best choice to lead the defense of   
his son.   
  
When Rath entered, Amenhotep rose to greet him. "You did   
well today, Scribe."   
  
Rath bowed nervously. "Your majesty is too kind."   
  
Amenhotep smiled. "I think not. You certainly showed yourself   
to be quite the warrior. Such a warrior, in fact, that I would   
entrust the matter of my son's safety and education to your   
guidance and leadership."   
  
Rath froze. "I would.... decline such an honor."   
  
Amenhotep turned to look at him in surpise. This was not the   
answer he would have expected. "Oh?"   
  
"I would suggest... that for leading defense.... you want a   
warrior at heart. I am, for all my skill, a scribe first. If   
you wish me to teach the Living Horus, that is within my   
capabilities. But his defense.... that I would leave to   
Ja-kal."   
  
Shrugging, Amenhotep replied. "As you wish, then. Ja-kal shall   
be leader of the guardians."   
  
Bowing his thanks, Rath retired from the room. Amenhotep ordered   
Ja-kal called to him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rath retired to his quarters without confronting Scarab, not   
wanting to explain a decision that he did not quite understand   
himself. For someone who lived for advancement and power, Rath   
certainly had declined quite a position today, and it didn't   
make any sense. But when he thought of leadership of the   
guardians, it wasn't the power that came to mind now. It was   
the one moment where Ja-kal had faltered, opening the way for   
him to everything he desired.   
  
Well, not to everything he desired. For all his indifference,   
Rath had noticed that there were certain.... physical....   
pleasures he had never tasted, never known. And for some   
reason, whenever he was near Ja-kal, a desire to experience   
such pleasures awakened strongly within him. The sensations   
awakened were new to him, and frightening... he did not want   
to contemplate their meaning. So, rather than lie in bed waiting   
for sleep to come and bring more disturbance to his mind, Rath   
rose and crept silently from the building.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Scarab heard Rath's footsteps leaving the building, and rose from   
his own bed to follow stealthily. Rath walked to the Nile, staring   
out over the riverbanks as he remembered how it felt to have   
Ja-kal near him. He did not hear Scarab's approach until he felt   
a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Looking back with a start, Rath met for once a gaze as full of   
confusion as his own. He was startled once more when Scarab   
wrapped one arm around him, drawing him in a tender kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
To be continued...


	6. Mini Chapter: The morning After

The Arrogance of Love   
* Mini Chapter: The Morning After *   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd   
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.   
Don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Note: This is kindof a teaser.... a "I'm still alive" mini   
chapter... and I do mean mini. Essentially, the morning after. *g*  
If you want me to pick this fic up again... review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rath awoke in Scarab's arms the next morning, startled by the   
press of Scarab's body against his own. He felt none of the regret  
that normally plagued him after trysts of this sort. After all,  
this was no simpering courtesan. This was- Scarab. His teacher.  
His friend. His ally. And now, it seemed, his lover. Well, others  
might not approve so readily, but he didn't see it as that much of   
a step forward. Even the intimacy of a shared night could not match  
the intimancy they'd already had in shared plotting and shared   
magic.   
  
Rolling over lazily to peer out the window, Rath winced as he  
was startled anew- Ra's chariot was already well on its path   
through the sky, and Rath was well overdue to report to his duties  
serving the living Horus. Gently pulling himself out of Scarab's  
arms, Rath pulled on his discarded kilt and arranged his tall  
headress, hastily adjusting his appearance.   
  
Scarab awoke to the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see Rath  
primping before the reflecting pool and could barely stifle a laugh.  
If it was true that in every relationship there had to be a more  
feminine type, it was rather clear who it was in *this* relationship.  
"You look fine."  
  
Rath jumped, losing his grip on his hat so it fell off again, his hair  
falling about his face. "I didn't realize you were awake!"  
  
Scarab smirked, rising up from the mats and covering the room in   
a few elegant strides to join Rath. "You didn't think I'd let you  
get away that easy, did you?"  
  
Rath let himself fall again into Scarab's arms. "Of course not," he  
murmured.   
  
Needless to say, Ja-kal was left waiting a long time for a certain   
new guardian to arrive for his duties.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The end... for tonight.  
  
I know, I know. Tis short. A fuller chapter will be up soon....  
If you all want one :-P Three reviews and I continue. 


	7. Of Treachery and Suspicion

The Arrogance of Love   
* Chapter VI: Of Treachery and Suspicion *   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd   
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.   
Don't like it, don't read it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rath rose quietly from Scarab's bed as the first of Ra's light   
peeked over the horizon. As he had become accustomed to over the   
last two years he'd been Scarab's lover, he slipped on a pair of  
soft papyrus sandals and made his way through the corridors to   
the guardians' quarters outside the rooms of Prince Rapses.   
  
His room was nearest the inner sanctum of the royal chambers,   
and he moved with the silence of a serpent through the quarters   
of each of his fellow guardians in turn. Outermost was the room  
of the warrior, Armon, who lay as if unconcious several feet   
from his papyrus bed- no doubt tired from another late night  
tryst with one of the many serving girls who flocked around him.  
  
Next was the room of the charioteer, Nefer, who looked as wary in  
sleep as he did in waking. As usual, there was no sign that he'd  
brought any companions to his bed. Rath had his suspicions as to   
the reasons for this absence of companions, for certainly the   
charioteer was quite attractive- almost too attractive, too   
feminine, to make a convincing young man. Not that Rath would  
ever breath a word of this to anyone, at least, not until he   
needed to discredit the charioteer. After all, there was power in  
such a secret.  
  
Last Rath passed through the room of the leader of the guardians,  
the hunter Ja-kal. He stopped to admire the man's sleeping form in  
the same awe as one would regard any work of art. Then he left the  
room with the same silence as he had entered, leaving to catch a   
few more moments rest, and to dream about a hunter with a gaze of  
piercing azure.  
  
Rath did not notice Ja-kal's eyes open as he watched his friend  
depart in concern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next morning, at the meal of daybreak, the guardians and other  
high officials of the household took their customary breakfast in  
the dining hall. Ja-kal and Rath sat next to eachother, making   
small talk, but Ja-kal noticed that Rath's attention always seemed  
to be drifting. Following Rath's gaze, he grimaced as his eyes met  
those of the Lord Vizier, Scarab. "I don't trust him." He muttered  
almost unconciously.  
  
"Don't trust who?" Rath queried, his attention drawn back to Ja-kal.  
  
"Lord Scarab," Ja-kal confided in a hushed voice. "The control he  
has over our great Pharoah... it can't be natural. I fear he has   
his own designs against the throne."  
  
Rath turned pale, suddenly intent on the study of his plate of barely  
touched food.   
  
Ja-kal raised one eyebrow at his friend's reaction. Still he pressed  
on, "You were his apprentice for a time, were you not? Did you notice  
anything... unsavory?"  
  
Rath almost choked on his food at Ja-kal's choice of words, "Of course  
not!" He snapped as he rose to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me,  
I have work to do." He left the hall with as much dignity as he could  
muster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rath emerged into the corridors and leaned against one of the lotus  
pillars, looking up at the painted ceiling and trying to recollect  
himself. If Scarab found out that Ja-kal was suspicious of him, he'd  
want Ja-kal... disposed of. Were it anyone else, Rath would be happy  
to give a few suggestions for how. A simple hunting accident was the  
most obvious, of course, but there were always other, more exciting,  
possibilities.  
  
But Ja-kal was his leader... more than that, Ja-kal was his *friend.*  
He couldn't stand by and let Scarab have Ja-kal eliminated. If he   
could just convince Ja-kal to stay quiet, maybe Scarab wouldn't notice.  
Maybe. It was still a better shot than doing nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ja-kal silently exited the dining hall, and walked up to Rath,   
placing a hand on his arm. "You all right? You behaved a little  
oddly in there."  
  
Rath forced a smile. "It's nothing, really. Just... some of what you  
said..."  
  
"About Scarab?" Ja-kal asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, that." Rath waved his hand nervously. "I wouldn't worry about   
it. The pharoah has everything under control."  
  
"Unless Scarab has him under..."  
  
"Ja-kal, don't!" Rath's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't. Pursue. This."  
  
Ja-kal's eyes narrowed. "Why are you protecting him?"  
  
Rath stuttered, "I'm not *protecting* him..."  
  
"Are you conspiring against the pharoah?" The words came out quickly   
and harshly, and Rath took a step back into the pillar, shocked by  
Ja-kal's bluntness.  
  
Recovering quickly, Rath replied with the smoothness of a courtier,  
"Really Ja-kal, how could you suspect me of anything other than the   
deepest loyalty to our great pharoah? You of all people should know  
me better than this."  
  
Ja-kal regarded him coldly. "I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure."   
  
He walked away, leaving a weak kneed Rath to bury his head against the   
pillar, shaking with supressed emotions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Give me motivation to write the next part...! 


	8. Of Betrayal and Beloveds

The Arrogance of Love   
* Chapter VII: Of Betrayal and Beloveds *   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Disclaimer: The MA chars aren't mine, sadly. Otherwise, they'd   
be on the air still. This fic is set in Ancient Egypt prior to   
the birth of Rapses, and it is a SLASH story. That means two   
characters- Rath and Scarab- are soon to be more than friends.   
Don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Author's Note: Yes, it's been ages. But I do still love this   
story, and I will finish it someday :-P Patience is a virtue..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rath sat at the right hand of the young prince at the celebration  
of Rapses's fifth birthday. Ever since Rapses had been deemed old   
enough to begin his education, Rath had been ever present by his   
side, training the boy to be pliable, training him to be submissive  
to the whims and desires of Rath and Scarab.  
  
To Rapses's left was his father, Amenhotep. And at his side was   
Lord Scarab, whose merest gesture was as a pull on the strings of   
his royal puppet.   
  
"Now Rapses, what say you of the latest word from the Nubian   
ambassadors?" Amenhotep asked of his son.  
  
With a glance at Rath, the boy answered tentatively, "I would say  
that such arrogance from those savages is not to be tolerated."  
  
With a gesture from Scarab, the Pharoah smiled proudly, "Quite  
right, my son. We will have to send them a messenge, show them that  
Ra's chosen are not to be taken so lightly. Armon; Ja-kal; spread  
word to the warriors to be at their ready."  
  
Armon, preoccupied with the array of meats before him, only nodded  
in answer. Ja-kal murmured, "Of course, my pharoah." But his gaze  
was not on Amenhotep. Steely eyed with suspicion, he looked between  
Rath and Scarab.  
  
Rath could not meet his friend's gaze, and instead took a sudden  
interest in his food. But Scarab saw the challenge in the hunter's   
eyes, and the threat implied. He met Ja-kal's look with equal   
ire. If the hunter spoke one word, made one move, it would be time  
for his elimination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
That night, Scarab lay beside Rath but made no move to sample his  
lover's charms.  
  
"What troubles you, mi'lord?" Rath murmured, sitting up in the dim  
light offered by Ra's reflected glory. The light caught the scribe's  
slim body, emphasizing the whiteness of his skin, and for a moment  
Scarab was distracted. He reached out to stroke Rath's hair, letting   
his fingers linger on Rath's bare back.   
  
Rath arched to meet his lover's hand, and the two met in embrace.   
Scarab's hand traveled lower still, but then he recoiled in suprise.  
The smoothness of Rath's skin was marred by a fresh cut.  
  
"What happened to you?"   
  
"Oh, that? It's nothing, really." Rath reached out to take Scarab's  
hand in his own, clasping it warmly. "Ja-kal and I were dueling,   
demonstrating sword techniques for Rapses. Ja-kal got... over   
enthusiastic in his attacks."  
  
"He suspects you."  
  
"He has no evidence of any misconduct by either of us."  
  
Scarab's eyes narrowed. "If he has no evidence, then why has he   
been watching us so carefully these past months?"  
  
Rath sighed, his gaze downcast. "He knows me. He's been my greatest  
friend, my confidant, for too many seasons not to notice something   
like this."  
  
"Was he your lover, then, to know you so well?" Scarab tried to keep  
the jealousy out of his voice.  
  
"Of course not!" Rath's reply was quick, indignant. "He was but an  
ally, nothing more."  
  
"Well, since you two are so close, you deal with him," Scarab hissed,  
"Make sure he keeps his mind focused on other matters, or I'll have   
to make a more permament arrangement."  
  
Rath shuddered, and turned his back on Scarab. The two lay in silence  
for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review! Give me motivation to write the next part...! 


End file.
